


Tell Me Again

by dorkstagram (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i have a fluff problem, i'm addicted to cutesy one shots what can i say, it's more PURE FUCKIN FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam got in an accident at age 18 and lost 3 years worth of memories.<br/>He's regained his memory, but he still likes hearing Zayn tell him their love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Again

When Liam was 18 years old, he got into a car accident, losing 3 years of memory.

3 years of memories that included when he met Zayn at the age of 15, and when he fell in love with Zayn at the age of 16, and when he asked Zayn to marry him just days before the accident.

Of course, at first, Zayn felt helpless. Hearing the news of Liam's accident and he was in an entirely different country, on holiday in Spain with his family. He had to get a plane ticket and deal with flight delays before he could finally get back to London to see his fiancé, the love of his life, his  _everything_ , and make sure he was okay. He wasn't okay, and Zayn didn't feel okay anymore either.

He had to wait in the waiting room until Liam woke up, pacing. By the time Zayn had gotten there, Liam had already woken up and fallen back to sleep. "He needs his rest, you can go in when he wakes up again." The nurse had said to him. So he waited, and he waited, and he waited. He was broken-hearted to hear from Louis that of their entire group, Zayn was the only person who Liam doesn't remember. Zayn is Liam's fiancé, but Liam doesn't remember him.

"He doesn't remember me at all?"

"Didn't even recognize your name when we mentioned it," Louis replied, remorsefully. "I'm so sorry, mate."

It was 5 entire more hours before the nurse came to tell Zayn that Liam was awake again and ready to see him. So he followed the nurse. He made his way, slowly, to Liam's hospital room. He didn't know if he was ready to see him. He didn't want to see what the car accident had done to his Liam. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and go back to before this ever happened. Before Zayn went to Spain, before Liam went driving in a torrential downpour, before Liam  _forgot_ him. He wanted to go back to before all of that became all of this. He just wanted - needed Liam back.

He entered the room and his heart dropped. Liam looked about as helpless as Zayn felt, he thought. He made his way over to the chair besides Liam's hospital bed and sank down in it, tears slowly falling from his eyes. "I know you don't remember me, Liam," Zayn gulped, reaching out to take Liam's hand in both of his. "I'm Zayn."

"I figured," Liam said, paired with a squeeze to Zayn's hand. "They told me you were gorgeous. They didn't quite prepare me for this, though."

Zayn let out a forced laugh. "Glad your opinion hasn't changed. You always tell me how 'You're more than just gorgeous to me, Zee.'"

"They also told me that we're going to be married," Liam added, tracing the ring on Zayn's finger. "Is that what this is?"

Zayn then nodded, and his tears began to fall even faster. "You proposed to me 8 days ago, the night before I left for holiday in Spain with my family."

"Can you help me remember you?" Liam whispered, looking up at Zayn with big, brown eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

"I don't know how to do that." Zayn sighed.

"You could tell me our story," Liam offered. "How we met, how we fell in love, you can tell me all of it. I want to know all of it, I want to remember you."

"Okay," Zayn agreed. "I can do that." and he did just that.

He told Liam that they met when Zayn was 16 and Liam was 15, and Zayn had just moved to London from Bradford. They had art class together and Liam couldn't draw well, or do anything artsy, really. Zayn told Liam that they first spoke when Liam caught a glance of one of Zayn's paintings and he told Zayn that it was really good, and he wished that he could paint that well. Zayn had told Liam, then, that he could teach him how to paint that well. He did that, and it took some time, but now Liam is just as good at art as Zayn is. 

He told Liam that he had a crush on him from the first moment he set eyes on him, but he didn't do anything about it because he thought Liam was straight. He wasn't. He told Liam that it wasn't until the beginning of the next year when Zayn found out that Liam was, in fact, gay, and he immediately asked Liam to be his boyfriend. And he agreed.

He told Liam that he was the reason Zayn had any friends at all, because before he met Liam, he was mainly a loner at their school. Eating lunch alone, sitting alone in class as much as possible, not really talking to anyone. But when he became friends with Liam, he sort of got worked into his friend group and it seemed natural. And when they started dating, that didn't change.

He told Liam that they dated for a while, and then when they graduated, Zayn got a tiny studio flat near Liam's parents' house, hoping that because of the close proximity, they'd let Liam move in with him. Because his parents like Zayn so much, they'd agreed on the condition that they come to dinner every Friday night.

He told Liam about the night that Liam proposed. When they were just laying around their flat on a lazy friday night, the day before Zayn was set to leave for Spain. Zayn was all cuddled up to Liam on the couch when Liam pulled a small black velvet box out of the pocket of his jeans, presenting it to Zayn. Zayn told him all about how Liam went about asking him, and he made sure to tell Liam just how perfect it was, that Liam did great.

He even told Liam about some little small details that happened in between, like the holidays that they spent together and Zayn's favorite dates. When Zayn finished telling Liam their story, Liam was crying, and Zayn didn't know if it was because he'd done something wrong, so he grabbed Liam's hand again. "What's wrong, Li? Did I do something wrong? What happened?"

"I don't remember." Liam sobbed. "You're such an important part of my life, and I don't  _remember_."

"That's okay, Liam, you got in an accident and you can't remember everything yet." Zayn reassured him. "They said that your memory will come back. It'll be a slow process and it'll come in pieces, but it'll be back, and you'll remember us again, Liam, I promise you will. You'll remember it."

Zayn said it and he could only hope that it was true. The doctors did tell Zayn that his memory would come back, but still he knew in the back of his mind that  _maybe_ , just maybe it won't.

"But I want to remember you now." Liam demanded. "I know that I love you, but I want to be able to feel it again. Now."

"Don't worry, Li, it's okay." Zayn soothed. "Soon, you'll remember. And until then, I'll tell you our story everyday, or more, as much as you want."

"Tell me again." Liam said.

"Now? Already?" Zayn asked, slightly confused.

"Please. I want to remember. I really want to remember."

"Okay." That's all Zayn could say before he was starting at the beginning again.

\--

Eventually, over the next few weeks, Liam did start to remember in bits and pieces. Every once in a while, Liam will come out with a question about something that Zayn had never told him, which every single time, without fail, would bring a tear to Zayn's eyes. Because  _yeah_ , that happened, and Zayn didn't tell him about it at all. Liam is starting to actually remember how he fell in love with Zayn, not just because Zayn told him, but because of his memories. Liam can actually feel his love for Zayn again. Zayn's not sure if Liam's memory was coming back so quickly because Zayn told him the story every single day, but he liked to believe that he helped.

\--

And now it's a year after the accident and Liam's memory is entirely back.

But still, some nights while they're snuggled up in bed, Liam will whisper "Tell me again" into Zayn's chest.

And Zayn gave up a long time ago on telling Liam that he doesn't need to tell him again, because Liam already remembers all of it.

The look in Liam's eyes the first time Zayn had said it was enough to keep him from saying it ever again, and now he just gives in every time.

He just whispers back an "Okay" paired with a kiss on the top of his head, and he starts from the beginning once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REALLY PROUD OF THIS HEY


End file.
